


The Crashed

by Preisdent_Kay



Series: Bicycles & A Flower Shop [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied Reincarnation, M/M, Mild Language, friendship that ultimately turns into gay feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preisdent_Kay/pseuds/Preisdent_Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Marco is a lonely yet gullible college freshman, and deals with the typical college issues along with his family-owned flower shop downtown. To make matters worse for him, some cycler junkie crashes into his beloved flower shop.<br/>This is the story of how Jean crashed into Marco's heart.<br/>An ordinary, unoriginal college au with subtle horse/half jokes along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crashed

**Author's Note:**

> [Jean's POV](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4232850/chapters/9574236)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean's a big dork with lame ass jokes and Marco laughs at them because he too is a big dork  
> Marco is a bigger dork tho

* * *

 

_You're my backbone, you're my corner stone._

_You're my crutch when my legs stop moving._

_You're my head start, you're my rugged heart._

_Like a drum, baby, don’t stop beating._

_Like a drum my heart never stops beating.._

_For you._

-Phillip Phillips _(Gone, Gone, Gone)_

 

* * *

 

       I guess you could say I've always had an disorderly life. Living in a small suburban country house with my mom, dad and my little sister was pretty hectic. Everyday was somethings new to behold. Just like when my dad had the ingenious idea of opening up a quaint little flower shop somewhere in the city. My mom and I dismissed it as a silly joke. I mean it wasn't as if we had enough money to fund the idea, money didn't come easy to us but my dad was convinced it would help. 

       So behind his back my mom and I, in secret mind you, took a second job at a local news columnist while I partook in a few part-time jobs. It took a few months, but right around mid January, on his birthday we finally had enough. Mom made the deal with the building owners into buying both bottom and top floors, once she gave me the keys I took dad for a drive out to the city to surprise him.

       Needless to say, it was quite a surprise for the both of us as neither him nor I have laid eyes inside the shop. My father broke down into tears and I nearly wept to see him that happy. He was in love with the place, and he had the right too. It was utterly beautiful, even as empty as it was, it was divine. Dark hardwood floored the place with the walls lined with red bricks. It had large front windows, allowing the sunlight to seep in, illuminating the place. The store had a large opening room where we'd showcase the flora as well as a back-room probably meant for storage. Upstairs was pretty much the same, except there was a bedroom and an open living kitchen, dining room and living room. Not to mention a bathroom as well. 

       Dad said he ought to get right started in order to pay us back for the gift we gave him, the dealers were kind enough to already furnish the place with the basics. So in theory, all that was left was the flowers. Now, I don't remember how it happened but somehow I ended up being the delivery boy, I took the flowers from the house to city. It was a considerably long drive there. Once the flowers were all set in, we were finally open for business, except for one final thing.

        The store still needed a name.

        _"Au cœur de Bodt."_ I suggested, still oddly fascinated by the French language. It was a direct translation to _'In the heart of Bodt'_ and once I explained it to dad, he was all for it. I genuinely wanted to stay and help my old man, but he was a man who believed in education. He persuaded me into staying in high school to apply for the best universities, which I did. Reiss University was my dream and it was close to the shop. It's expenses were a bit steep, but six months had passed since the birth of the store and business was going strong so we could just afford it. My dad was suitably proud of himself and of the shop. 

       Then some crazed cycler junkie decided to join in the story. Breaking a two windows, while damaging the furnishing inside.  _Fantastic,_  I thought. I remember calling Dad checking to see if everything was okay, if he was okay and how the flowers were. His comfort made me feel at ease but the expenses that the repairing would cost would pretty much sink a hole in my dream. It would be alright, there were plenty of other colleges I could attend instead of Reiss, besides the flower shop matter more. 

        To my surprise Dad went on about how the cycler junkie paid off everything, he even went so far as to rebuild the windows and furniture as well.  _What a guy,_ I thought. 

 _"Do you think we should treat him, y-y'know as thanks?"_ I asked over the phone. My father agreed to that and treated him to brunch, there my father quickly found out that the cycler boy needed a place to stay. Which he was happy enough to offer the upstairs flat, eventually the cycler agreed. 

       My dad often told me about the cycler, his name was Jean. _Jsh-An,_ I repeated in my head.  _He must be French._  I was also told that he wore a scowl nearly the whole day. I grew curious about him, I mean, it wasn't like I was in love with him or anything. I just- Well- I mean he intrigued me. It isn't everyday that some two-tone haired college boy with charming amber eyes, a sharp nose and matching jawline crashes into your store right? Right??

       Perhaps, I was a little _too_ interested in him because my dad took notice. 

        _"You know Marco, I think you might find him pretty cute."_ He teased and it was always followed by a classic teenaged: ' _DaaaaaaaaaaaaAAD'._

It was nearing that time of year again, where schools were beginning to open up again. And after receiving my acceptance letter into Reiss Uni, I managed to convince my dad to lay off a bit and relax. I consoled my dear father that I'd take care of the place, that I'd hire a person to work the day shift while I continue with the night shift. It took a bit of pleading but he finally agreed to it. It was going to be quite a change from the rustic, country landscape I was used to but that didn't stop the excitement and eagerness to overtake me. 

        Perhaps I was a little more eager to finally meet the cycler junkie that crashed _In the heart of Bodt_. 

 

* * *

 

       I was a week late for Reiss University, I contacted them as there was tornado warnings in my area. Blockades did their job well enough and blocked myself and everyone else in my town from leaving just as they blocked things form crashing. It was a false alarm, the tornado didn't reach us in the end so it was a waste really. 

       However I took a cab at 5:00am to make sure I wouldn't miss anything else! Though on the drive, I started thinking. _Can you really handle the shop and college at the same time, Marco? It ought to be a lot.._ I thought,  _I won't be by myself though, Billy will take the day shift while I cover the night._  Billy was the great friend of the family, he lived out in the city and offered to help. _Plus there's always Jean.._ My thoughts faltered.  _Jean._ Oh boy was I more nervous now. My thoughts were cut abrupt by a phone call from none other than my Dad. 

       "I haven't even been gone for a  _day_ yet, Dad." I said.

       "I know, I know, it's just-" He took in a deep breath. "There's one last thing I forgot to tell you." I sighed but smiled, Dad had already gone through hours of talks about what to do and how to do it.  _He's just a nervous fella,_ I thought.

       "Oh, what is it?" I asked, entering the city. 

       "You need to put some flowers in a vase for him."

       "Him?"

       "Jean, you goof! It's a routine, every day is a new type of flower- got that?"

       "Mmhm!" 

       "Good, well I guess that's the last thing.." He sounded a tad bit disappointed. "Take care alright Marco?"

       "You got it, and you should start relaxing." I said in return.

       "Yeah, yeah, yeah, love you son."

       "Love you too dad." I said, finishing the call. 

        A few minutes later and the cabbie dropped me off at  _Au cœur de Bodt_. I made sure to tip the driver to show my thanks. He drove off with a simple wave which now left me alone in front of the flower store. I sighed, looking down at my clothes. I was wearing a light lavender short-sleeved button down shirt with some dark jeans. I wore my suspenders today because it was technically my first day of college and I wanted to make sure the teachers knew I was studious, which I totally was- still am, mind you!

       Checking in the window, my hair was a mess but then again, when was it not. Freckled dotted my face, when I was little I used to hate them but now they sorta remind me of star constellations and I admired the stars. So I concluded that I looked eh.. decent enough.

       I checked my watch and it read 7:20am on the dot.  _CRAP!_ I thought. I hurriedly rushed in and took the brightest flowers I first laid eyes one and quietly placed them in the vase as said by my dad. Once I came to the realisation that Jean was still asleep, I took the notion to arrange them in a fitting matter. They were daffodils and the looked best when light shined on them, so I creaked open the blinds, letting just a small gap of sunlight escape. It looked pretty good to me and I really hoped Jean liked it. I rushed back downstairs so he wouldn't think I'm a creeper and call the cops on me.

      I found the little backroom which was previously used for storage but was now my 'crib'. It wasn't as small as I originally thought, it looked pretty darn cozy. Especially since my dad took the time to put some necessities in like a bed, a desk and whatnot. I unloaded my bags into the wardrobes and cupboards as they seemed to fit. Once that was done, I checked the time only to see that it was 7:56am. I need to call Billy, I thought.

       Rushing out, with the daffodils still in my hands, I reached out for the phone on the counter when I heard,

       “Morning Mr. Bodt!” It caught me by utter surprise that I'm a little embarrassed to say that I fell down with a bang.

       “Uh, g-good morning?” I managed out.

       The voice came from a boy. A boy with two-toned hair, a permanent scowl and a matching set of a sharp nose and jawline. He first put his glasses on the counter before extending his arm to pull up my shameful self.

       “Um, you look very.. young today Mr. Bodt.” He said as he took hold of my weakening hand. I don't think I need to say this but I was a bit loss of words, this was definitely not the way I thought of meeting him. I muttered a cough.

       “I’m flattered, ha-ha.” I said in return to his. “I’m actually his son.” Jean eyed me up and down and I swear to god if he did that for a second longer I would've melted.

       “Right sorry! I’m Marco, Marco Bodt.” I squeaked with a smile.

       “Jean Kirstein.” He said as if I didn't know.

       “Oh I know, my father talked quite a lot about you." I said as slyly as I could ever manage. I saw the expression on his face and decided to play it cheeky. 

       "So Jean Kirstein the bike crasher, huh?" I joked. He laughed nervously.

     "But we're really grateful for you helping us out.” I said extending my hand to shake, since it was only polite. Jean felt a little surprised; still he shook my hand, and I could've sworn I was trembling. His hands were strong and stern yet he held onto mine very gently as if he didn't want to cause any harm.

       “It was nothing,” He said. “Hope you don’t mind, but where exactly is Mr. Bodt?” 

      “Don’t worry he’ll be back, he just went back home to relax a little. I’ve finally talked him into getting a vacation, however I have to run the store in return.” I answered.

        “I-I hope you liked the Daffodils, my dad wants me to keep the routine. I hope you don’t mind.” I smiled sheepishly.

       “Nah, they’re beautiful. They’re more yellow than the post-it notes I use upstairs.” He joked. It may have been early in the morning, or the fact that I met the guy who infiltrated my mind by falling down but I found it funny. I huffed out a chuckle and smiled.

       “I made some coffee today, though I can’t finish it all. W-would you like some?” I dared to asked. 

       “Honestly, I’d love to but-“ I should've known, it past 8:00am already and we've both got school.

       “Aw don’t worry about it, it’ll still be here when you get back.” I said understandingly.

      “You know what, fuck it. I'm taking my free period now so it’s all good." He smiled, that was quite a coincidence. I had intended to take my free period first as well, just to get comfortable in the shop "I’d have mine with some milk if that’s alright.” He said, and with that I smiled and went straight to work.

        I took the liberty of the time to text Billy, just to give him a quick heads up.

> **To: Billy**
> 
> **Can you make the day shift by 8:45??**

       He responded not a moment later.

> **From: Billy**
> 
> **sURE thang boss!**

       I sighed in relief as I brewed the coffee again. I thought of spicing it up a little, I wondered in Jean would even like it but I guess, subconsciously I wanted to impress the guy. So I took the risk, as it was heating I heard an abundance of sneezing coming form the back. Then I saw Jean wandered back to the counter where I rushed to get some tissues to him. Jean took them and blew his nose.

       “You alright Jean?” Marco asked. I reached down for him, and dared to place my hand on his back. My mother told me that putting pressure on a certain spot helped stop sneezes and coughs.

       “Yeah I’m,” He blew once more. “I’m fine, I think it was just a bad sneeze.”

       “Are you sure? I-I've got some medicine here in case-"

       "Ah don't worry there, Mr. Bodt" He teased. "I'm alright." I hefted a subtle laugh.

       "Well, I’m glad you’re okay now,” I sighed in relief, though I wasn't sure if he was telling the whole truth there. “Still up for that coffee?” I asked, to which he lifted the corner of his mouth into a wryly smile.

       “You betcha.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I might as well show Marco's POV as he's the only other prominent character.
> 
> Feedback is greatly appreciated!! I'm a complete amateur, so any advice on how to properly write or what you think will be fantastic! c:


End file.
